1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a magnetic tape apparatus with a magnetic head, which can be turned essentially through 180.degree. between two scanning positions, with a head support, which supports the magnetic head, is rotatably mounted by means of a bearing device, can be rotated between two operating positions for turning the magnetic head and has a channel leading to the magnetic head, through which channel essentially unshielded sections of leads, electrically connected to terminals of the magnetic head, of a cable shielded outside the channel with a shield are led to the magnetic head, and which channel is of an electrically conductive design and is electrically connected to a reference potential terminal on the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
For carrying electric signals to and from the magnetic head, a commercially available apparatus, of the type referred to above, has a cable which is shielded against interfering electromagnetic radiations by a shield, the shield, which has a relatively high rigidity and a relatively high torsional resistance, being situated away from the cable in order to ensure a necessary smooth rotatability of the head support in the region of the channel passing through the head support, with the result that the sections of the leads of the cable passing through the channel are unshielded against interfering radiations. However, since the head support is of an electrically conductive design and is electrically connected to the reference potential terminal on the apparatus, these sections of the leads are also shielded against interfering electromagnetic radiations. In the case of the known apparatus, the head support consists essentially of a base part of aluminum, to which the magnetic head is fastened, and of a bearing tube of steel, which is connected to the base part by means of screws and with which the head support is rotatably mounted in a bearing device on the apparatus, the leads being led to the magnetic head through the bearing tube and a bore in the base part, which together form the channel intended for the leading-through of leads. Such an electrically conductively designed head support has a complicated multi-part design and its production is complex and expensive.